The Sleep Training Workshops in Basic Sleep Research (Sleep Training Workshops) constitute annual meetings that are designed to provide advanced training in basic and clinical sleep research for predoctoral and postdoctoral Trainees. The objective of the Sleep Training Workshops is to assure that interdisciplinary instruction is available for Trainees in order to establish a coterie of outstanding young scientists who are able to generate new important information regarding the fundamental properties of the sleeping brain. To achieve this objective, the Sleep Training Workshops will capitalize on the combined strengths of a distinguished Faculty. Under the auspices of the Sleep Training Workshops, the Faculty will pool their resources and provide instruction in molecular, cellular, systems and behavioral aspects of basic and clinical sleep research as well as train young investigators in basic research dealing with clinically relevant areas of sleep and sleep- related research. A priority will be placed on providing guidance in translational research in accord with the NIH/NIMH Roadmap. In addition, the guidelines detailed in the NIH Blueprint for Neuroscience Research will be incorporated into the Trainee's framework for instruction. Innovative programs that stress concepts and problem-solving in creative formats will, as in the past, be hallmarks of the Sleep Training Workshops. In addition, a major emphasis of the training provided at the Sleep Training Workshops will focus on new areas in neuroscience that have the potential for use by the Trainees, such as functional genomics, non-linear mathematics and neuroinformatics. The Sleep Training Workshops will include special activities dealing with ethics and grantsmanship; a wide range of instruction will, in addition, encompass methodologies and data not only from the field of sleep but also from related disciplines such as mental health, neurology, aging, development, cardiovascular, etc. An emphasis will be placed on training in all areas of neuroscience, extending from breathing disorders to neurological problems, and at all stages of the life cycle, ranging from infancy to old age. A vast array of resources that will be available to the Trainees, the Sleep Training Workshops will function as a "University Without Walls;" the Workshop will provide multidisciplinary and interdisciplinary instruction for Trainees from throughout the United States as well as for a small complement of outstanding young scientists from other nations. We believe that the Sleep Training Workshops are critically important because they are the only continuing program in the nation (or world) specifically designed to provide instruction, for predoctoral and postdoctoral Trainees, in basic and clinical sleep research. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]